In The Middle
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Randy/John/Wade. John is in love with both Randy and Wade, but has been unable to tell them. Finally, he decides that actions speak louder than words. Slash. Please Review!


**Title:** In The Middle

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pair(s):** Randy/John, Wade/John, Randy/John/Wade

**Summary:** John is in love with both Randy and Wade, but has been unable to tell them. Finally, he decides that actions speak louder than words.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.

**Dedication:** This is for CENTON JADE SLASH, who requested a Randy/John/Wade story. I don't usually write Wade in a 'nice' role, so this was a test for me. I hope that you like it.

**Warnings:** Slash, Threesome, Exotic Dancing, etc.

**OOOO**

John Cena was extremely excited. His best friend had recently returned from an injury that he had obtained at the hands of Wade Barrett in a 'Falls Count Anywhere' match. John had been extremely worried when his friend had told him about that match. And, as it turned out, that fear wasn't entirely unfounded. Randy had been out of commission for several months, only to come back and kick ass in a tag match.

After the match, John tracked Randy down to his locker room. He knocked on the door three times and anxiously waited for the taller man to answer. A low noise that sounded akin to a bark came from within. John smirked. For all of the years that he had known Randy, he had learned a few tricks about The Viper. The bark meant that he had heard the first knock and that he was on his way. Most likely, he would let loose a few curses under his breath.

"What?" Randy snarled as he yanked the door open. He was clad in only a white, fluffy towel that rode low around his waist. "Oh, hey John. What do you want?"

John tried to blink his blue eyes at Randy innocently. Randy frowned. He didn't like the look of faux innocence and charm on John's face. "Can I come in?"

Randy hesitated a moment, unsure. But then John pouted and it was too damn cute to resist. "Fine."

"Thanks, Ran. It means a lot." John clapped a hand on Randy's bare, tanned shoulder.

Once Randy had closed the door behind him, he turned back to face his best friend. However, John didn't notice. Instead, John's blue eyes scaled over The Viper's naked chest. Small, translucent beads that were murky with Randy's favorite body wash trickled down his sculpted abs. The little bit of hair that Randy hadn't shaved off of his head seemed to sparkle with the little beads of water.

"What did you want to see me for, John?" Randy asked with a hint of impatience. It was fairly obvious that John had disrupted Randy's after-a-match routine.

John shook his head, before he flashed Randy a smile that was full of confidence and mirth. "I just wanted to say how awesome you were in your match tonight. You kicked Barrett's ass and mopped the ring floor with him."

Randy smirked. Obviously, John's plans to stroke The Viper's already somewhat inflated ego had worked. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" But then, the smirk fell. "But you could have told me that anytime. What do you _really_ want, John?"

The confident look on his face never faltered. "We've been friends for some time, haven't we?"

Randy nodded, confused. "A little over ten years. Why?"

Suddenly, John was up close and personal with The Viper. He had his hands flat on the taller man's taut stomach and he squeezed tenderly. "Don't you ever wonder what it would be like if we were… more?"

Randy was still a bit confused by the sudden turn of events, but when he felt John press their hips together, all logical thought flew out the window. "W-What?"

Before Randy could say any more, John leaned forward and crashed their lips together brutally. Teeth clashed, lips were bitten mercilessly, and John tasted the faintest hint of a coppery tang that was a mixture of his and Randy's blood. And then, just as fast as it had happened, John drew away. He wore a self-satisfied smirk as he wiped off his mouth with the back of his arm, a bit of blood smearing on the skin.

And then, John left. Randy's eyes followed him as he walked out of The Viper's locker room, calm and collected, as if none of this had happened. Confusion washed over him as Randy traced a hand over his lips, which were still swollen and bruised. He had been in love with John for some time, but this was the first time that he ever thought that John could return that love… there was only one way to find out for sure.

**OOOO**

"Come on, Wade. It wasn't _that_ bad." Justin tried to assure the taller Brit, who sat on one of the many benches in the locker room. "You had to know that Randy would be a little bit ticked after you threw him down the stairs."

"That doesn't make a difference. And I'm not pissed off at Randy. I'm pissed at the sniveling little brat, Cody Rhodes. Who does he think he is, to tag out like a coward and leave me to be the road kill?" Wade hissed brutally.

"Well, as much as you don't like him, you're stuck with him." Justin said. "You have a tag match next week too."

Wade rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me."

Just then, the door to the locker room opened and John Cena entered. Immediately, Justin tensed. Even if it had been awhile since The Nexus actually had power, he could still remember the fateful encounter between John and Wade that had put Wade in the hospital – even if it was only for a matter of hours, it still made Justin uncomfortable. John and Wade, however, had come to a bit of a truce.

Wade told Justin to go find Heath, who would most likely need him after he suffered another brutal and embarrassing loss. Hesitantly, Justin walked off to do just that. Now, Wade rose off of the bench so that he was level with John Cena. A few stressful moments passed between them, before John flashed a disarming smile at the Brit and the tension was immediately broken.

"I saw how Randy demolished you and Cody out there. It's a shame, really." John said distractedly. "You have so much potential as a wrestler. But Creative doesn't use that potential."

Wade tilted his head to the side, a hint of frustration on his face. He really wasn't in the mood to be scrutinized. "What do you want, John?"

"Look, I know we're not friends." John stared.

Wade nodded. "No, we're not. After all of the torture we've inflicted on each other, I do believe that friendship is out of the question." Wade said matter-of-factly.

John came a little bit closer. Now, he was in Wade's personal little bubble. "But I _do_ like you."

_That_ caught Wade off guard. Suddenly, his quick-wit failed him. When John realized that he had the Brit flailing to find the correct words, he smirked. "You… _like_ me?"

"Yeah. Is that so hard to believe?" John asked. "You're sexy, charming, and I just so happen to have a thing for British accents." John leaned in closer, loving the way Wade backed up uncertainly.

Wade barely had the chance to blink before John grabbed hold of the front of Wade's trunks and drew him in, before he snaked one arm around the back of the Brit's neck and drew him down for a kiss. This one was a bit calmer than the one that he had Randy had shared, but in no way was it less passionate. Just when John felt the Bare Knuckle Brawler start to kiss back, he smirked and drew away.

Once again, words failed the Brit as he watched John turned on his heel and start to walk away. What the bloody hell was that? To kiss him like that and just walk away as if nothing had happened failed to compute with Wade. He tried to shake it off but found that he was unable to do so. There was something about John that enticed him and left him constantly wanting more. And he needed to know that John felt the same.

**OOOO**

After the show, both men hovered outside of John's hotel room, unsure about what to do next. Really, neither was sure if they wanted to follow through with this. But before either one could turn around and walk off, the door opened and John took each by the arm, drawing each one in and shoving them into chairs across from each other. Before either man could move, Cena tied a belt around their wrists and attached them to the chairs so they couldn't move.

Music played in the background, but they were unable to make out the lyrics. However, with the snap of a match, several candles were lit around the room. John walked over to Wade and ran a hand down the Brit's well-muscled chest, before he sat down on his lap and ground their erections together teasingly. He leaned forward and kissed Wade, allowing his hands to travel down to the hem of Wade's shirt and lift it over his head.

And then, John turned around and did the same to Randy, throwing his shirt down beside Wade's. The leather-clad brunette then sat down on Randy's lap and proceeded to unlatch Randy's arms. Immediately, The Viper had twined the belt around John's wrists. John smirked as Randy lifted him and threw him down on the bed with the ease of a man who was so close to becoming unhinged, it could be seen in his eyes.

All of a sudden, Wade was untied and both men were with him on the bed. John let out a soft moan was the white button-down shirt was taken off of him and the black leather pants were peeled off of him. He didn't miss the smirks on their faces when they realized that he was commando. They left the dog collar on, however. Wade took the leash off the end of the bed and hooked it on the collar, before he tied the leash onto the bed post.

Randy smirked down at him as he rolled John over onto his stomach and slid one already-slick finger into his hole. "Is this what you wanted, Johnny? Is this what you wanted?"

"Y-Yes." John moaned out as Randy's fingers brushed over his prostate.

Wade took John into his mouth and started to suck harshly. "Does that feel good, Johnny? Do you like feeling my fingers in your ass while you fuck Wade's face?"

John moaned whorishly as Randy worked four fingers in and out and then shoved his thumb in as well. "Fuck yeah! I'm ready. I'm ready. Just _fuck_ me!"

Wade and Randy exchanged a look. With a wet 'pop', John slid out of Wade's mouth. "Your wish is our command, angel." Wade said.

Randy slicked himself with lube, before he rolled John back over onto his back and slid underneath him. Once John rested comfortably on his stomach, he slid in with one easy thrust. John let out a low moan as he was stretched so perfectly, but it was far from over. Wade climbed in between both John and Randy's spread legs and thrust into John's abused hole. The lovely burn sent John reeling.

Wade and Randy started to thrust so that someone was always buried deep within The Cenation Hero. The almost constant abuse to his prostate ensured that John wouldn't last long. Barely able to mutter a warning, John came hard. The pearly white essence coated his and Wade's stomachs. When John clenched down around Wade and Randy, the two men followed close behind.

When both men had pulled out and rolled off of John, John wore a satisfied smile on his face. "In case that didn't tip you off – I love you. Both of you. And I want to be with both of you."

Randy and Wade exchanged a look. Sure, they didn't like each other all that much, but if it put a smile on John's face, then they could work with it. "I think that we can work that out." They both said at once.

John's smile never faltered. Maybe it wasn't so bad to be in the middle…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


End file.
